


You’re Getting a Vasectomy. That’s Final

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Peggy gets sweary when she’s in labor, Swearing, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Who was the idiot who said that labor gets easier with each child?





	You’re Getting a Vasectomy. That’s Final

The year was 1961, and Peggy Carter-Sousa had been in labor for eight hours with her third child, with seemingly no end in sight.

The plus side was that the hospital now allowed husbands in the birthing room, so while before Daniel had been forced to pace the waiting room while his wife weathered the pain, he could now sit with her through every contraction, every cramp, and every moan.

(He’s not sure his hand will ever be the same, but for Peggy, he’d do anything.)

She relaxed back into the pillows after a contraction, sweat dripping down her neck and face. She waved a hand vaguely in Daniel’s direction, panting. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

“Alright Peg,” he agreed, bringing a damp cloth to her forehead. While the thought of someone going down there with a pair of scissors terrified him a little bit, he wasn’t one to argue with his laboring wife, especially since she’s in the midst of giving birth to their surprise child; the one that showed up two years after they agreed to not have any more children.

“I swear,” she shifted her legs, obviously looking for any semblance of relief, “I’m not fucking doing this again. Two was enough, three is too many, and I’ll strangle you if I have to go through a fourth.”

“I know, I promise.”

Another contraction hit, and after panting through it, Daniel helped her sit up, rearranging until he was sitting on the bed, rubbing her lower back in soothing strokes as it continued to tighten.

She gripped his knee, thankfully the one made of metal. “Who the fuck said that it gets easier every time? Let’s shove a bloody stake up their arse three times and see if they still agree with their idiotic statement.”

Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the vulgarity of her mouth, noticing how it continued to get worse as the contractions went on. Not that he could really blame her, as this birth was on its way to becoming the longest of the three.

“You can do that later, Peg, right now just breathe, it’ll be over soon.”

She groaned and let out another string of choice words, leaning into her husband’s hands as he tried to offer her what little comfort he could.

~~~~~~~~~

Four hours and eighteen minutes later, Lucile Elizabeth Carter-Sousa was placed into her mother’s open arms, her warm brown eyes already looking up and her Mum and Dad.

The nurses and doctors left the family alone, allowing them to coo and love over their new one. Daniel, still enraptured with his new daughter, asked his wife, “So was it worth it?”

Peggy smiled, her eyes never leaving the baby. “Of course. For them, anything is worth it.”

He turned his head and gazed at his wife, amazed how she could still look stunning with sweat soaked hair and tired eyes. Figuring that her euphoria would help his case, he gently asked, “Does that mean we can debate the vasectomy?”

She chuckled, eyes still on Lucile as she stroked a finger down her nose. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it was around the 1960s that hospitals started allowing husbands in the birthing room due to societal pushback and pressure from the women’s rights movement. It was more towards the later 1960s that this started happening, but let’s just ignore that fact for the purpose of this fic :)


End file.
